


A kiss on the rooftop

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Beating, Cock Sucking, M/M, Rape, Spanking, Violence, butt plug, dildo, three major Character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Jim Moriarty and Sherlock kiss on the rooftop. Jim wants more. How does he get it? And what occurs in the end?





	A kiss on the rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is violence, sex and three major characters die.

I am meeting Jim Moriarty on the rooftop of Bart's Hospital.

* * *

It's a showdown that is long in coming. John has been sent on an errand and has no idea what is going on.

* * *

As I walk onto the roof, I hear Jim's cell phone playing "Staying Alive" by the Bee Gees.

* * *

For the longest time, I have felt drawn to this man.

Tall, dark-haired, brilliant and a weird sense of humor. We have played with each other verbally for quite awhile..

* * *

          " Staying Alive. Boring isn't it Sherlock. Having to deal with the ordinary every day." 

* * *

He looks around and sits down with a chimney at his back. He pats next to him, and I sit.

          "You need a puzzle to solve, and I need laws to break. We both," and the words choke up as he turns to face me.

His eyes focus on my lips. I tremble and only see his lips coming closer to me.

My blood is racing through me as we each lean in closer.

Our lips touch, softly at first then with an urgency our tongues touch and flick to the insides of our mouths, teeth clacking, lips bruising each other.

His hand goes quickly to my crotch to feel my eagerness. I quickly break away.

Smiling broadly he says" ah, this is to be continued."

With a resounding No, I get up and see he is adjusting himself.

* * *

What did I do? He is the criminal mastermind that I've pursued across all of London. And now I've kissed him?

* * *

Quizzically I look at him and then deduce.

          "You want me sexually, don't you Jim?"

          "Ah yes, the ever quick mind of Sherlock. Hmm, let's see my love, shortly when Johnny is not around, I will be visiting you. Be ready for me."

As he turns to go, I say to him, "What did you want to see me about?"

Over his back he chuckles, "Never mind, what I did get was MORE than I expected."

* * *

I don't speak of this to John. But every time John leaves the flat whether day or night I wait in anticipation. 

Do I want Jim, what draws me to him, why sexually?

* * *

Two months pass, and I begin to forget that the afternoon on the roof happened.

John and I had just finished up a case with Lestrade, and we walk in the flat when my phone goes off.

I look at it and draw a deep breath.

          "What is it Sherlock," John asks, hanging up his coat.

          "Nothing, John, nothing." But it says "miss me, miss me?" 

And it starts all over again with me. My feelings.

* * *

One afternoon when John is out Jim does walk up the stairs to the flat, and I feel a tremor run through me. 

Without a word from either of us, he moves to me, puts his arms around me and bites my lip. Hard enough to draw blood.

I stand still.

I'm wearing my PJ bottoms and a dressing gown.

          "I want to fuck you in every way I can."

I don't answer, can't answer, but wait for what's next.

Jim takes the silk belt off my robe, pushes me down on the sofa, grabs both my hands and ties my wrists together. I still don't stop him. Pulling my pj's off me, he takes off his trousers.

He is fully erect.

* * *

" Move over so I can sit down."

I do, and he sits and pulls my arms over to him, straight out, and brings me lying over his lap face down.

He lines up his cock with my now erect cock and starts to spank me hard. And I mean hard.

* * *

          "Do not cry out too loud. Don't want the neighbors to hear." SPANK, SPANK.

Every spank seems like my ass is burning. My cock is responding to his cock under me. SPANK, SPANK.

* * *

Why am I taking this? My body's burning with desire to let him use me.

It feels like nothing I have ever known and I'm trying to reason why...

* * *

          "I don't think your Johnny would want to know any of this. His dear Sherlock is enjoying fucking sex with Moriarty."

SPANK, SPANK.

* * *

I feel his hips pushing up into me, and he comes on my cock, and I immediately come.

* * *

He pushes me up to sit and unties me.

He goes to the loo and comes out cleaned up and dressed. He leaves without saying a word or looking at me.

* * *

I sit there, uncomfortably, but not able to forget.

* * *

There is a definite tension in the air when I get home that evening. 

And Sherlock is deep in thought, not talking.

He had ordered Chinese takeaway and stood most of the time while eating it.

          "Are you ill? You look bad."

          "John," he almost shouts, "Leave me alone."

And right after dinner he heads for his room and slams the door. I have no idea if it is something I did or not. For the next day or two, he is grumpy and seems to sit uneasily in a chair.

* * *

A few weeks later John tells me he is going to visit his sister Harry for a few nights.

The sheer anticipation of having Jim is making me restless.

I can't wait for John to leave and the guilt is heavy on me.

John leaves, and I pace the flat wearing only PJ bottoms and my dressing gown when sure enough Jim shows up.

I have the feeling he has our flat bugged or has cameras in it.

          " Sherlock, stay dressed as you are. We're going to my house to have total privacy."

          "Jim, why?"

          " Why what Sherlock. Why are you doing this? You tell me that, but personally, I don't care. I want you, and I don't want some delicate love making, but want your TOTAL submission to me."

I nod hesitantly.

          "Oh, maybe is this another of your "experiments?" he air quotes. 

I have nothing to say but to go along with this. I want, no I feel an absolute high, like a drug.

The eagerness of having him is stirring emotions I never thought to have.

* * *

In the car, he tells me to take my cock out of my PJs. Every time we hit a light, he glances over and wets his lips.

We park the car at his house, and he leans over, fondles my cock and puts it back in my PJs.

* * *

Once inside Jim takes me into his bedroom and tells me to take off the PJs but leave on the dressing gown. I am trembling as I do.

          "Remember darling; Johnny boy is safe as long as you let me have you. I don't care if he fucks you or not. He's too normal for you anyways. We are so alike, always needing the next high, the next challenge."

He opens my gown, and his hand goes to my nipples. Touching them lightly he leans his head down to nip at them, his hands roam over my chest and neck.

I pull him up to face me, and he places his hands on my cheeks, and his tongue finds my lips and opens them to explore. I taste his tongue, the inside of his mouth and suddenly I want more.

* * *

Jim is working my gown off me and then gets up to remove all his clothes except his trousers.

          "Sherlock, Sherlock, take off my trousers, slowly, and use your lips on me."

I unzip him, he steps out of the pants, and I find he has no underwear on. He's naked and fully erect.

My lips brush against his stomach and down to the hair between his belly and pubic hair. Oh god, how much I am shivering with the want of him.

With what I can only guess he's going to do to me.

Jim pushes away,"No not yet. I want you in a specific way," and goes into his closet to bring out leather cuffs and chains.

I passively sit as he takes each hand and the cuffs go on my wrists, him grinning down at me with a malicious look.

A chain goes through rings on the cuffs, and Jim pulls my arms over me to tie me to the metal headboard. The way it's done he can turn me on my sides, back or stomach with no problem.

* * *

Lying down next to me he kisses me and bites my lips. I try not to struggle.

          "Jim," I whisper. He cuts me off.

          "No Sherlock, not a word, not a sound."

I find that Jim is still very hard.

* * *

His nails rake down my chest, and I take long breaths.

His mouth finds a nipple, and at first, he nibbles on it and then closes it between his teeth.

          "AH, ah," I say as I move around. 

          "Shush, darling, be good. Daddy is going to make you happy, eventually."

* * *

Turning my body around, so I'm on my stomach he gets between my legs.

          "Need a better view, my dear." 

He raises my hips while on his knees. And rubs my ass, bends down to kiss my mounds.

And with determination begins to spank my behind. Steadily and brutally.

I bite my lips, trying to move away from the onslaught and to keep from crying out.

          "What a lovely ass you have! Time to make nice with it. No more punishment"

          "Do you know what I want, Sherlock? I want you to beg me to fuck you, in your ass and to come in your ass. Can you say it?"

          "What good would it do, you will do it anyway."

          "Yes, my love," with a smile in his voice. 

As his hands now caress my back. With a soft whisper," But I want to hear you say it. To mean it, to want it. Say it, Sherlock."

          "Jim," and his hand comes down with a slap on my ass again.

          "Oh," as I jump with the pain of it. 

          "Jim, give me your cock in my ass, fuck me good."

My voice sounds strained to me. Husky almost.

* * *

          "Hmm, didn't know you knew those dirty words."

Another smack and I feel his finger at my hole.

* * *

I want this to be over. I don't know how long before I get angry with Jim and do or say something I will regret.

          "Does that hurt my baby? Just getting you ready for my cock."

* * *

And then I feel his cock next to my hole, and he inserts it immediately with no lube. I scream out.

He persists and goes farther in. Shrieking, howling with the pain of his cock in someplace that I have never had penetration.

And in and out with force. Just when I think I can't take it anymore, he comes.

* * *

He withdraws and pushes my hips down on the bed. My ass feels like knives jutting in me, like the fabric of my skin has been torn to shreds.

* * *

          "Oh I'm not finished, Sherlock. We have a whole night and a day in front of us."

Oh, no, I thought it would only be for tonight!

* * *

My face is wet with tears, and I have a hard time keeping my thoughts quiet.

          Why, Jim? Why me?"

          "Because you were always the smart one, the untouchable. When we were in college together, I wanted you, loved you even, but you shunned my advances like I was dirt. I vowed that if I ever came face to face with you, I would make you eat dirt. And now here you are. And before this time with me is over you WILL be mine. I will OWN your sexuality. You will never be able to have sex with John without wanting what I am going to give you. When I am ready, we will continue this. Oh, and when do you get your climax?" 

He chuckles, "whenever I'M willing to let you."

* * *

His hand comes up and spanks me a few more times.

          "Don't get too comfortable, my sweet."

* * *

He heads into the other room and comes back with a riding crop in his hands and places it on the bed next to me.

And wipes the tears off my face.

* * *

I'm left alone for quite awhile. My arms are tired from being in one position over my head, and I try to turn on my side.

* * *

The light of day changes into the evening, and I am stiff. I call out to Jim, and he enters, fully dressed.

          " Is my sweet baby having a hard time? Let me help you relax." 

And he takes the chains off so I can put my arms down by my side.

* * *

With a sigh of relief, I rub my arms to bring back some feeling. With my thoughts running riot I cannot seem to think and deduce each stimulation. It's such a new experience.

          "Come with me."

And he takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen where he has eggs, toast, and tea made. I try to sit in the chair, but it hurts.

He giggles when he realizes that and finds a cushion for me to sit on. As I eat his eyes never leave me, almost devouring me.

          "You are so beautiful, with your eyes and prominent cheekbones, It's a wonder no posh boy ever raped you. Maybe I should have tried that when we were in uni."

          "Now, back on the bed."

I am again chained to the headboard and turned on my stomach and watch Jim undress. I know there is more coming and I tense up.

He picks up the riding crop and brushes it over my face.

Next, it goes lightly over my body. Up and down and then a quick slap on my back.

I jump and get angry, and I growl.

          "Don't do that, don't even THINK about being angry. If you show anger, I might have to make the punishment even more severe. Just enjoy because at the end you will get yours."

* * *

Jim shows me a babies dummy and puts in my mouth. I spit it out.

          "Sherlock," he loudly exclaims and whips the riding crop across my back four times. 

          "Aww, argh," sounds I make as the whip hits me. 

My face goes side to side, gut-wrenching sickness in my stomach.

The dummy is presented for me again, and I let him place it in my mouth.

          "I have a present for you." 

His hand brushes my ass, and a finger touches my hole. And then something is going into my hole. It's still a hurting mess, and I'm moaning out in agony.

* * *

          " I have a little butt plug for you to keep in your ass until I need to get in there."

I lie there completely helpless, and my mind lets go. I don't think of anything but try to breathe. Knowing there will be an end.

* * *

I have no idea how long this goes on with him slapping me with the crop and caressing me lightly. My body is in terrible agony, and I feel the welts growing on my back. And I lie there in a stupor.

* * *

          "One more time to make me happy and then you can sleep."

Still standing he pulls the dummy out, and his hand brings up his stiff cock and rubs it on my lips.

          "Here, my sweet here is a reward. Suck me off. Taste my come in your mouth."

I open my mouth and take his cock. I can't even think of challenging him. Jim's hand combs my hair and pulls me closer to him, and his cock is fully enclosed.

It only takes a short time before his come squirts in me, and I swallow.

* * *

          "Let me make you comfortable so you can sleep."

The chains removed from the headboard, he heads to the bathroom and with a damp towel wipes my face, my hair which certainly is a tangled mess. Getting on the bed, he gathers me in his arms; he rocks me.

          "Sleep awhile, my dear."

* * *

How I want to push him away but I'm now afraid what else he will do, and I need the time for my mind and body to recoup. I quickly fall into an exhausted sleep with Jim next to me.

* * *

Sometime in the night, I get awoken by Jim. 

          " Now my darling, I am going to let you enjoy yourself also."

He goes down on me, takes my limp cock and runs his tongue around it and my balls. Taking the butt plug out he licks my ass hole and runs up my now hardened cock.

I've forgotten the pain as he continues to lick and suck on me. It is a much better feel than when I masturbate.

His tongue is an expert at getting me to buck up and shiver intensely.

Grabbing the sheets in my fists and humming with the exquisite, sensitive pleasure he's giving he jams my cock fully into his mouth, and I come hard.

The juices squirt and squirt as Jim swallows.

Spent now, Jim gets up, puts a pillow under my ass to raise my hips, and plunges his cock into my ass.

Again I am screaming out with the pain. He comes the moment he enters. And then collapses on the bed.

* * *

          "There you go my darling. You have had your fun now too." 

My ass having been mutilated I am not aware of the pleasure he gave to me.

* * *

It's light out when I wake with my body stiff and every movement is painful. 

In comes Jim, naked.

          "Good morning my sweet, you slept well. Time to have more fun."

I groan.

          "I need to pee."

          "Come, we will go together." 

He assists me up and into the bathroom.

          "Darling, I will hold it for you." 

And his hand closes around my penis, and my urine comes, and I'm getting hard just having him watch this intimate act.

I'm done, he leans to the toilet and takes my hand to make me hold him.

          "Ah, Sherlock, lick me up, spread my pee into your mouth."

I'm gagging with the effort, and when done he gets on his knees and kisses me, and starts to suck my cock.

          "No, you don't get to have it yet. Just a start." 

He's been hard also since after he peed.

* * *

He picks me up and takes me into the kitchen, and with hard, unyielding eyes, "I know my darling is hungry."

Placing a bowl of oatmeal on the table, he sits himself down and places me over him with his cock lined up with my hole.

          "Slowly, sit on me."

I start, but the agony is horrid, and I cry out to Jim.

          "Please don't do this. It hurts so badly."

          "What hurts so, tell me in the dirty words." 

          "Hmmm, my ass hole is torn, and I don't think I can take your cock anymore." 

          "No, no, dear, you have to eat, and that means sitting on my cock." 

He spreads my ass and inserts his fingers to lubricate me.

Out come the fingers and he seizes my hips and begins to push me down on him.

The anguish of feeling him inside me makes me almost faint.

* * *

If it weren't for Jim's hands on my hips, I would have fallen over. Ah, oh, oh, noooo, and he is fully inside.

          "Eat my love."

I reach for the bowl of oatmeal.

With both hands on my hips, he pulls me up and down.

His sighs and humming as he is moving inside me send me into a shivering fit.

          "Eat my sweet." 

I take a spoonful but gag on it. He gives one last push down, and I feel his flow in me.

* * *

          " Yes, my dear. Now eat your food like a good boy."

I push it away disgusted with myself. My head goes down on the table, banging it with my fists.

* * *

          "Now, now Sherlock, what happens to boys who have temper tantrums?" 

NO, I can't have him whip me again.

          "We need a rest. Come with me." 

Again back into the bedroom where he ties me up again, this time on my back.He leaves me there and goes into the sitting room. I sleep fitfully, tossing as much as the restraints will allow.I awake to find Jim straddling my face on his knees, his limp cock next to my mouth.

          " Wake up and take care of your master. I need a good blowjob."

With that, his cock sits on my lips. I keep my mouth closed.

          "Still playing hard to get? Don't worry, what play time I have for us this evening will take care of that." 

With his hand holding his cock he continues to wipe his cock on my lips, and it becomes hard.

          "Deny me now, and I will spurt all over your face. Put my fucking cock in your mouth." 

Still resisting he slaps me across the face. Again and again, he slaps me, but I refuse.

His arousal is making the motions on my unshaven face give him the roughness he needs, and he comes. My face and hair getting the brunt of his liquid.

* * *

          "You fucking bastard. Still giving me a hard time. I will break you. Tonight." 

And with that he gets off me, leaving me tied with his stickiness on my face.

* * *

I'm trying hard to think about John and his kind, loving voice. Trying to remember that I have to do this for his safety.

But my brain is on overload.

I have handled torture before, but never on a sexual level.

Part of me rebels, and part aroused. Revolted that I can enjoy it, aroused because I DO enjoy it.

* * *

It's sometime in the afternoon when I next see Jim.

          "Oh look at my poor baby. Let me take care of you, my sweet," and with a warm cloth he washes my face.

* * *

          "You have this afternoon to rest. This evening I will have you. Body and mind."

* * *

I sleep on and off. And as the sun sets my anxiety level ramps up.

* * *

          "Good evening. We're going to have a sexual fantasy tonight. MY fantasy."

He is wearing a thong only.

* * *

The next thing I see is a stick with feathers on one end in one hand and the riding crop in the other. 

On my stomach, I feel the feathers ever so softly up and down my body.

Humming with this new sensation Jim reminds me," you will not fucking be satisfied until I am ready. Moan all you want, cry out and yell. Your body is MINE, " and with that, the riding crop slashes across my stomach. And then the feathers, again the smack of the crop.

* * *

Jim turns me over on my stomach, spreads my legs open. The feathers run on my inner thighs.

          "Humm,"my body is shivering with each stroke. 

The feathers reach my balls,"ahh," jumping with the effect.

          "No, my darling. Not yet."

And the crop comes down on my ass leaving me with tears flowing again.

* * *

Jim leaves the room and comes back with something in his hands. I cannot see what it is at the moment. 

          "Look, my darling, just for you."

* * *

Two dildos are shown to me. Sitting them next to my face, Jim lifts my hips, so I'm on my knees.

Grasping one dildo that he lubes, it's slowly placed in my ass hole. The lube helps somewhat with the discomfort.

* * *

          "This will be the last time we enjoy one another. And I will try to make it a fantastic experience for you."

* * *

Then turning me carefully around to be on my back he takes one of the pillows and puts in under my ass, so the dildo sits comfortably.

* * *

Jim takes the other dildo in hand.

          "Open your mouth dear." 

I shut my lips tightly.

Jim lets out a sigh.

          "Sherlock this is one for me. Afterward, I will not hurt, or ask anything else of you."

Reluctantly I open my lips and let the dildo in.

He stands back from the bed, and his eyes wander up and down my length.

* * *

          "This is almost how I want to remember my Sherlock. Under my command. At my will." 

Oh, god, he has his phone in his hand, and I see he is taking pictures of me like this. I turn my head in sheer frustration for what this now means. Blackmail.

* * *

          "Now Sherlock, it is your turn to enjoy what will be a most sensual experience."

* * *

Taking the dildo out of my mouth, he climbs on the bed and begins to stroke my body lightly with skillful fingers. 

From head to my toes his fingers wander gently, and I am taken aback. From the beatings to this gentleness. I give in to it.

My body and brain let go with any and every emotion I can that I think.

My body sinks into the mattress; my head spins with stray thoughts. Thinking is not an option. Feeling is.

* * *

Fingers on my lips, I kiss them one by one. Into my mouth, I suck each one.

* * *

Fingers on my nipples, rounding them, pinching them delicately. Down to my stomach and making circles around my belly button.

* * *

Fingers on the sides of my body, working at a slow pace up and down.

* * *

Fingers down my arms, to my wrists and onto the palms of my hand.

* * *

Moaning and humming with the pleasure he is giving, I shake and vibrate with his fingers.

How long this lasts, I don't know.

But it creates the impression of forever. It is so sensual, arousing, hot that I never want it to stop.

* * *

And then, with the lightest of touches his fingers stroke my cock and balls. Around and up and over.

* * *

          "Oh, Ahh, hmm," bringing my hips to meet his lovely fingers.

Tenderly both hands and fingers he taps elegant music on my member. Such pleasurable music.

* * *

I'm not even hard yet, but the lightness of touch sends my body into small orgasms.

* * *

And then, I feel his tongue on the tip of my cock. Rotating around slowly.

          "Noo, noo, ahh."

* * *

Jim gets between my legs and without him trying I spread them wide just for him. For whatever deliciousness he will give me.

* * *

Lying on his stomach Jim licks my balls with just the tip of his tongue.

And then, ever so lightly with the tip of his tongue, he works up the back of the shaft to the tip.

I immediately harden.

          "Jim, Jim, pleaasee. "

* * *

Every movement he makes is calculated to give me the greatest pleasure. It's slow and light. Up and down he licks my cock.

Taking out the dildo, he uses the lube to cover his fingers and inserts one finger into my ass, slowly moving it and then two and then three.

Again with a slow comfortable movement making it pleasurable.

A hand closes over my cock, and a finger plays with my balls while his hand holds my cock steady.

And then...oh then, the sweet sensation of his mouth closing over my cock and working slowly down the shaft.

I'm in never land...no sensation other than what he is doing at the moment. No thought, no life other than his hands and his mouth.

Ever so slowly he continues his mouth on my cock....and...

          "Jimmmm," I yell. 

And every part of my body is centered on the marvelous feeling of the release.

          "hmm, ohhh."

It seems like it goes on forever.  
I pull him to me and hug him tightly.

* * *

          "Sherlock, I love you and will always want you."

          "Jim, Jim," is all I can say.

* * *

Jim gets up.

          "A shower is what you need. Then I'll tend to your wounds."

* * *

I don't argue. After the shower, I lay on the bed as Jim applies ointment on the wounds.

* * *

The hour is late, and I am worn out. Still, can't think about this. Oh, yes I can.

The last hours were the most abnormal, distinctly conflicting animalistic conditions I have been in. Better than taking cocaine. Much better.

* * *

          "Sherlock, I have something light for us to eat and then let's get some sleep."

* * *

A light dinner of sausage, eggs, and toast downed with tea is enough for me.

* * *

My eyes are having the hardest time staying open.

* * *

When we wake, it's to kisses and touching. Nothing sexual.

* * *

          "I think you should stay here for a few days to regain your strength and to let those wounds heal a bit. I will take care of you, my love."

I begin to protest, and he won't take no for an answer, and I effortlessly acquiesce.

* * *

I have a text that morning from John asking me where I am. And decide to reply.

          _away on a case, will be back soon_

* * *

For two days I relish in the care of Jim's ministrations.

* * *

We play Scrabble, watch telly and laugh lots. And he cooks and makes sure I eat and administers ointment regularly.

* * *

I am so relaxed and enjoying his care that I forget who he is.

* * *

When I get home from Harry's, I see that Sherlock is not here. 

As a matter of fact, the place looks like it did when I left. I text Sherlock to find out what is going on. His text back is not what I expected.

          _away on a case, will be back soon_

* * *

Mycroft is my next text.

          _Is Sherlock ok?_

A reply comes right back.

          _In a way yes._

          _What's that supposed to mean and can you be more precise_

And I get no answer from him. I call him, and he doesn't pick up.

* * *

Now I am worried. But there is nothing I can do. If Sherlock were in grave danger, Mycroft would have let me know.

All I can do is wait for him to come home.

* * *

Two days later I say my goodbye to Jim with lots of hugs and kisses. 

And prepare to return to 221B with trepidation.

* * *

Entering the flat John is home. I expected him to be at work.

          "Sherlock, where have you been and what's going on? Mycroft gave me the strangest answer when I asked him."

I take my coat off gingerly, and the doctor in John spies my slow movements.

          "You've been hurt?"

He walks to me.

          "John, let me be, please. I need some rest."

John warily backs off.

          "Tea?"

          "Yes," as I gingerly sit in my chair. 

* * *

For the next days, I am careful around John to show as little of the pain as possible. He continues to look sideways at me, waiting for me to explain. But I can't.

* * *

Weeks go by, and John and I are back into our routines.

* * *

Then one morning I receive a text. 

          _meet me on the rooftop of Barts eleven am_

          "John I am going out. Will be back sometime later."

* * *

Sherlock has been acting so strange these last weeks that I suspect something wrong right away and decided to follow him.

He gets in a cab, and I manage to grab one just as quick.

          "Follow that cab," is my response to the cabbie's 'where to.'

We pull up to Barts just as I see Sherlock go in. Now I am more puzzled. Why did he not take me along?

I can't find him as I get into the lobby, so I ask the desk nurse.

She says he went to the elevator...and one of the nurses says she saw him go to the top floor.

When I get there, he is not to found in any of the rooms.

I sense something ominous is happening.

I decide to go to the roof and take my gun out of my pocket.

Standing together is Sherlock and Jim in a tight embrace. Kissing. Hard and with passion.

Sherlock jumps away and looks with horror at me.

* * *

No, no, never did I expect John to show up here. And now he has seen me in an embrace with Moriarty. I'm not sure what to do or say.

* * *

          "Hi, Johnny boy, your flatmate and I have had a lovely time while you were away. The sex was great," he says with relish, "here." 

And throws a DVD at me.

* * *

I was right, Jim had been recording us.

* * *

John is still staring at me, and I go to make a move to him, he backs away quickly. He doesn't want to be near me.

* * *

          " Sherlock, my dear, don't do that. I have more to discuss with you. Look at ME," Jim's voice rings out.

* * *

I turn to look at Jim as he pulls out his gun.

* * *

          "Sherlock, the rabble have been after me. I've known my time is limited and that's why I wanted you. I'll not go into their hands. Your brother cannot have me either."

* * *

And with that, he pulls a gun out of his pocket and shoots point blank at Sherlock.

* * *

          "SHERLOCK," John shouts as the detective goes to the ground.

And Jim places the gun in his mouth and shoots himself.

* * *

John rushes over to the body of Sherlock and feels for a pulse. None.

Sobbing hysterically he leans to Sherlock's chest and listens for a heartbeat. None.

As the helicopters whirr overhead John, without a moment's hesitation, puts the gun in his mouth and fires.


End file.
